2013.07.23 - Along Come The Spiders
A place to hide, when one is being stealthy, shouldn't bear any giant corporate logos. When one is trying to hide in plain sight they do make the perfect spot. Lights are focused on the sign rather than the roof. If one keeps away from the light they can remain hidden on top of an eyecatching place. Two Hundred Park Avenue, otherwise known as the Metlife building, is such a place and where the coordinates will take all of the Spiders. Everything is dark, secluded and pretty much ideal for a clandestine meeting except one thing: no one else is there. As each Spider makes it to the flat and shadow riddled top, nothing and no one else is up there except for one another. All other aspects about the area are perfect. Helicopters fly overhead, streets are littered with people, and nothing looks or appears to be out of place. Time ticks buy and nothing continues to happen. Could someone be watching from far away? Is this a setup? Hard to say since the initial message bringing everyone here was a little cryptic. When the group starts to look at one another confused, a loud, "Gentlemen!" booms from the shadow and a red glow of familiar spider eyes come to life from the darkness along with a Spider symbol that burns equally bright. These Red lights run down a solid black costume that clearly looks like it has a bit more heft than spandex. Tonight Scarlet comes with the black costume just in case things got messy. The thing would be more resistant than the red spandex number that he wore underneath the costume. "It's nice to see everyone's come. There's like five of us now and this has been long overdue," Scarlet walks out form the shadows and counts, "Well, the Spider-Woman is missing but there are five of us spiders, and there will probably be more. I thought getting us together to talk would be appropriate," he gives a friendly wave to the group, "Scarlet Spider. How's everyone doing?" People would recognize the name if they read the paper because this is the Spider that runs with the Fantastic Four and Young Allies. With no other buildings within the range of his leap, The Spider is forced to crawl up the side of the Metlife building to reach the meeting. Luckily, he can do so without being seen, only dropping his camouflage when he reaches the roof, looking around. At the speech, he looks up to Scarlet Spider, listening. By comparison, his costume looks incredibly amateurish, and definitely not suited for summer temperatures, given it's made out of ski mask and ski racing suit. Finally, he waves a little shyly, "Hi. I'm The Spider." "Frank, I know, but I asked for the day off in total, and I think you'd have to agree I was being pretty magnanimous for coming in at a-" "Parker, if you walk out that door you're agunna get fired." Peter had been fired 14 times now, by his count. But the first time he was fired was followed by an appearance to pick up his last check, when he was ordered to go to work. It had been that way each of the times. "I guess you'll have to do what you'll have to do, Frank." Peter truly didn't care much for this job anyhow. With the Stark Internship and getting ready for college (just a month and a half away), the money was nice but the hours were a real pain. Within a few moments he's changed and soaring along the skylines as SPIDER-MAN, hero to the informed, villain to the misguided (read: NYPD and Daily Bugle Readers), and about a zillion things to a zillion others depending on the situation. He slinks down from above along a webline, hanging upside down with the bottoms of his feet pinching the web above in a double-v stance. "I just love family reunions. Scar, did you bring the potato salad? I love the potato salad." The one member of the web slinger club that appears to be late is the one known at least from a few meetings and the news as The Iron Spider. Of course looks can be deceiving. He was in fact there early, by a few hours, and has been doing his due diligence checking out the location, and possible sniper hide outs that would have a good view of it all while invisible. Once others started to arrive he had debated showing himself, or testing out one of his vague and half remembered bits of knowledge about the Spider Men of his home reality by seeing if they really do have a precognitive danger sense. Ultimately, the Iron Spider decides to play nice. Once he is sure the location is safe and everyone else has shown up he finally fades into view. Appearing out of nowhere in his own suit, scarlet red with gold accents and a gold spider on the front, looking like the black suited member of the group like it is a lot tougher than spandex. "Hello. R...Iron Spider. I...was unaware that we should have brought foods." Turning to Spider-Man Scarlet, who has a similar voice, says, "Sif won't teach me her recipe! Have you ever tried that stuff?! I'd call it Ambrosia but I'd insult their pantheon, and trust me you do not want to anger an Asgardian. It's never pretty but you'll know more about magic after that battle," Scarlet looks over the group then looks back at Spider-Man, "I did order out for pizza. Is that cool?" Then he addresses the group once more trying to sound a little more serious, "So we've got the first of us with Spider-Man," he then points to The Spider, "And you're the Spider." Two black clad fingers gab and pull at the smallest spider's costume, "I know a few tailors if you need something a little lighter. You need to be able to breathe in these costumes if you want to survive in them and not smell like a gym sock after. I can't imagine how Tony does it," then the red eyes look at Iron Spider, "And speaking of Tony. You ummm look like a fan of him and Iron Man. Spider-Man is always cooler than Stark. Not by much," he teases, "I'm a little curious to know what you can do there Iron." The Spider glances down at himself, and then nods, "Oh yeah, I'd love that. Hadn't thought about summer at all when we... I came up with this. Really, I was just looking in my closet. Didn't know there was tailors for costumes. I'm really new at this." "Pizza?" Spider-Man shrugs his shoulders, but it looks a bit odd because he's upside down, so they technically go lower. "I'm in." He nods vigorously to the Spider as Scarlet Spider implies the benefits of lighter weight. "We still gotta talk bout your webbing, little dude." The First of the Webheads tilts his head to the side, "What's this all about, Scar?" Patrick cants his head to the side as Scarlet and Spider man quip about Asgardian side dishes. Yeah, he really should have been programmed with a sense of humor to start with. He is going to have to bring that up with his maker, should he ever see the man again. When the subject of Iron Man comes up at least he can answer that one. "Cooling systems, at least three different types depending on situation urgency and spare power available." He might not have the knowhow to repair his suit, but knows every single function it has and how they stack up to which ever version of the Iron Man armor that the Tony Stark of his world had made it too. "It is a bit of a long story, but my armor was designed by two of the greatest minds of my world." There is a slight pause before he adds. "One of which was Tony Stark." When Spider-Man mentions the webbing he nods and clears his throat a little. "Actually, one of the reasons I choose to come after deciphering the message and weighing the risks was to talk to either of you, Spider-Man and Scarlet Spider, about webbing." Breathing out, "I think we should be a team. To what extent remains to be scene and we can talk about but," Scarlet looks directly at Spider-Man, "We owe out to the man that helped us start this. It's our responsibility to," he really didn't want to bring up Uncle Ben but the point had to be made. Either all the new Spiders could run around, like The Spider and Iron Spider are right now, without guidance or a team that could do more good being unified, helping one another and the people. In Scarlet's mind the choice is simple: be a team for the great good. "There's how many people with bows and arrows called the Arrow family? Apparently there's a Batgirl, Batboy, Batmom, Batdad and every other Bat in gotham under the Urban Legend's banner. New York can withstand a Spider-Infestation. What do you say gang? No more acting like we're worlds apart. We can set up a mutual base somewhere, train, share tech so no one runs out of webbing, come together. Hell, we could even try to unify our uniforms like some other teams do. I just," he pauses for a second to center himself, "We should come together because people are really starting to like Spiders and there's no reason why we shouldn't. We share tech like I know my webbing has a few settings yours doesn't," Scarlet gestures to Spider-Man. "Then we can get Spider here some new threads along with webs," he casts a glance at Iron Spider, "He can share some of the secrets behind his suit that could apply into our costumes. Logically speaking it's a stupid idea if we don't form a team." The Spider nods to Spider-man and smiles under his mask as he says, "Yeah, thanks." He looks up to Scarlet as he gives his idea, and says almost immediately, "Sounds great to me. I've been wanting to learn from you guys.. well, almost ever since that spider bit me. That reminds me, did any of you get bit by a spider with a number on its back too?" He pauses, having been talking rather fast and needing to catch his breath, and then adds quickly, "And I bet I can find some way to contribute too, not just be the rookie. I mean, I don't have money or tech or famous allies or anything like that, but I bet there's something I can do." "A team?" Spider-Man sounds a bit wary and for good reason. For the three years since he began this adventure, he'd done so as a solo-type. He's not even sure what a team-up would entail and what sort of sacrifices he'd need to make. What were the advantages? What are the disadvantages? He wasn't sure. And the idea that it just made sense gives him pause. Does it? Is there any link other than similar names? "I'm not so sure. . ." he says cautiously. Iron Spider nods as he listens. "There is at least one other in Gotham being lead by a computerized voice. It is a logical move, at the very least having a loose connection between those of us with similar abilities and...natures." His head turns to look at the Scarlet Spider specifically as he says the last word. "Like the Scarlet Spider said, shared training and work together can help to shore up our own weaknesses and make all of us better able to help others. I am willing to share my skills in combat training especially in working with others with abilities similar to those we all possess, as well as other information I have and at least the ideas behind several upgrades that were planned for my suit, and its web shooters, that were not implemented before I was cut off from my resources." Iron Spider pauses for a second looking at the other three before and nodding at the wariness in Spider-Mans voice. "Trusting others is not easy, I have reason enough to believe I can trust those here. There is a danger in working as a team, even one only loosely affiliated with each other, but greater danger being alone and without those that one can call on when you need backup." "Iron makes a logical point Spidey. Also, how quick will people be to blame you for the problems another Spider would cause without some form of guidance or help? Besides, you have to admit it when all the weird and wonky spider-stuff happened to you didn't you wish there was a guide? With a team if it happens to someone else, like Spider, the team could be there to help that person learn, adapt, and figure out how to be somewhat normal too. Its not easy and you know it," Scarlet says sensing Spider-Man's hesitancy. If Scarlet hadn't come up with the idea of forming the team he would probably have the same reaction. "What would He say to the idea?" Scarlet asks Spider-Man blankly. It is important the original is there because, and as much as it pains Scarlet to think this, people would turn to Spider-Man before turning to others just because he was the first. The first would always have more experience in any heroics just by longevity alone. "There's strength in numbs and pooling together our resources would decrease the risk of us getting hurt even if we just exchange web-recipes. With four or more minds working maybe the webbing could be tweaked a little more to have stronger tinsel strength, or do something new," looking back to the group he knows that Spider and Iron Spider would be helped out. In Scarlet's mind the group had to be unified just for the sake of solidarity purposes. The Spider looks up to Spider-man and almost says something, though doesn't. He just nods a little to what the others say as he listens, looking from one to the next, and then back to Spider-man. Stepping back, he sits casually on the building ledge. Finally, he does speak, "I'm fine with not sharing secret identities or anything like that, I just want to learn from you guys." Spider-Man's face turns towards Scarlet Spider and for a long time he says nothing. Inside the mask, he's seething. To bring up Uncle Ben at a time like this is both heavy handed and having the opposite effect. "I think if he were here, he'd tell me to follow my instincts. He's also want me to protect my family." His voice softens as he looks over towards the Spider, "We'd definitely need some ground rules." Iron Spider nods at Scarlet Spider. "Like he says, if someone new comes along it is better they have some guidance. Being a hero makes you a symbol, and that is a great power. And a great man once told me that with great power comes a great responsibility." Someone had to say it eventually, and that was one sure thing that Iron Spider remembered from his world how those words and the actions of a Spider-Man that was, technically, on the opposite side of part of what he was made for had an effect on him. Given his time in this world, seeing and learning outside the controlled conditions of his life before hand he has come to...not resent but see the problems and failings of where he came from. The one thing that he believes absolutely is right from there though is that Superhumans, especially the newer generations of them, need to be trained the right way to do things to keep them alive and prevent major disasters that could come and having a Spider group is one way he can work to make sure that happens in a responsible small way. Feeling Spider-Man's anger causes Scarlet to inwardly wince a little. For a split second he's a little happy. Maybe he is more than just a clone after all since there seems to be some differences between him and the original. Then Iron Spider's comments make Scarlet a little happy until the "Power and Responsibility" part happens. The second that phrase leaves Iron Spider's mouth Scarlet tries so very hard not to face palm. "Not saying we gotta share faces but pooling together resources would be beneficial. Spider could use some help. So could Iron. When I started out I know I did. You became a symbol Spider-Man whether you like it or not. People are starting to look up to you like they do Cap., Iron Man, Superman and all the others, even if the papers are less than kind. If a group is in place you, and the rest of us, can help everyone else that decides, for whatever crazy reason, 'I want to be like Spider-Man,'" he takes a little friendly jab at the Spider-man life because it can suck: barely any time for a social life, getting acts of heroism called acts of crimes and even terrorism thanks to people like J. Jonah, and all the secrets that have to be kept. Yet other people want to embrace it as much as Scarlet does deep down. He knows, he can't be himself without being some type of Spider even if he doesn't want to outwardly admit it. The Spider looks to Iron Spider as he gives 'the phrase'. Of course, he's never heard it before, so he says, "Yeah... makes sense." He really doesn't understand how seriously the others take it. He looks between Scarlet and Spider-man again, and goes quiet, though nods to Spider-man's mention of ground rules. Spider-Man raises his forefinger at Iron Spider, "Listen. I don't know who you are, or where you come from, but you start throwing around language like that, you better be sure to put all your cards out front on the table. Right here, right now. Any more suprises, and I'm out of here." Iron Spider is good with ground rules, he was made to be a soldier after all. When Spider-man snaps at him he cants his head to the side a little and shrugs. "Very well. I am a clone of the Grear Grandchild of the man that made Captain America a Super soldier from an alternate reality that is close to two decades more advanced than this one and one of the men responsible for my suit and many of my skills was the Spider-Man of my reality. A much calmer and thoughtful Spider-Man who happened to be the first person to treat me and my brothers as people." There, all his cards are on the table, Spide-Man wanted them now he can decide what to do with them. All Scarlet can do is just stare at Iron Spider. "And I thought I had problems," Scarlet mutters low in complete shock. For the moment he forgets about Spider-Man's anger and The Spider's desire to just do the right thing. For a moment nothing is said until he clears his throat, "Guys. We gotta stop fighting if we're to work together. If time is needed to think on it we can do that too," Scarlet offers trying to be peace keeper between a very angry Spider-Man, partially due to his own fault, and everyone else. The Spider looks between Spider-man and Iron Spider in shock... combined shock, really, over first the former's anger at the saying and the latter's story. This time, he really does say nothing. For the moment, anyway. "I think some extra time would do us all a lot of good," Spider-Man responds to Scarlet, but the eyes of his mask stay focused on Iron Spider. If the answer had to be given now, it's clear that it would be a resounding no from at least one of them. Patrick has had a messed up life, but that is mostly behind him and he is moving in a good direction and a lot of that he has to think is in part due to Spider-Man, or the one in his reality. He does not see quite why the phrase made Spider-Man as mad as it did, but it held enough meaning for him that he felt right using it. "It is better to go into things with eyes wide open." After a second he reaches down for waist level and his suit responds by spitting out a small number of business cards. He holds out the cards to the others, all of them have Iron Spider printed on them, as well as a cell phone number and an e-mail address. "It is an encrypted E-mail on a safe server and a hidden burner phone that the CIA would be unable to track. In case anyone wishes to contact me." Snagging a card and thanking the All-Father that a fight didn't break out tonight Scarlet takes it then looks at the group, "I think we should take a week. Think on it, sleep on it, rinse, repeat, and meet back a week from now, yeah?" he says still trying to be the diplomatic and peaceful one. "Same Spider-Channel, Same Spider-Time," he figured if it worked for Zorro then it would work for them. Looking at The Spider Scarlet says, "If you want a new suit you should meet me here tomorrow or whenever you can. I think I know something that's perfect for you." Red spider eyes look back to the group, "Everyone cool with taking five?" The Spider looks to Iron Spider, reaching out to take a card, "Thanks." Then, though, he asks, "Am I the only hero who doesn't carry business cards?" He shrugs, pocketting the card and nods quickly to Scarlet, "Ok, I'll be here tomorrow then for sure." Spider-Man nods, "Taking five is a great idea." He looks down over at the Spider and gives the younger a nod. "Good to see you kid. We'll meet next week and I'll bring you a present." Spidey fires a web off towards a nearby building. "It's been swell, guys." Iron Spider nods at Scarlet and then gives the Spider a small shrug. "My partner has made a small collection of them, and given their usefulness I made some." He watches Spider-Man go about as dispassionately as he has pretty much everything that has happened on the roof top before shrugging. "You are the first ones I have given then too." He adds before reaching to one of his wrists and pulling out a web fluid cartridge. "Even if Spider-Man proves...less than open to even a loose alliance I would still like to offer myself for it. Especially if there is a chance I can get refills. I am nearly out of webbing and was never programmed with the formula or the skill to make more." Category:Log